Realization Of Our Love
by ImagineEzria
Summary: Lucy starts to like her co-star, Ian Harding. But she doesn't want to ruin their relationship. What she doesn't know is, Ian likes her the same way .. Until he finds out she meets someone new.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV: **

Lucy's in her dressing room, getting ready to shoot some 'Ezria' scenes with

Ian. Right before they started shooting, Ian knocked on her door. Lucy opened up

her door for Ian, letting him in.

"So, do you want to rehearse our lines before we're scheduled to go on?" Ian

asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She responded, a little distracted. As they were going through

their lines, Marlene knocked on the door telling them that everyone was waiting

on them.

Lucy and Ian were shooting various scenes for the past couple hours.

In the middle of the scene, Ezra was suppose to kiss Aria to reassure her that

nothing would ever separate them. Not her parents, nor the new A. As Ian leaned

into the kiss, Lucy suddenly became very nervous about kissing him. Her heart

started racing and butterflies started fluttering inside of her stomach. Ian

looked at Lucy with a questionable look on his face, wondering if she was

alright.

"Luce, are you okay?" Ian asked as he put his hands on her arms. Lucy looked up

at him.

"What?" Lucy asked as she got out of her trance. "I said, are you alright? You

kind of blanked out for a second." He said. Lucy nodded her head and they

restarted the scene over.

"Take two!" The director shouted. Once they redid the scene, they started from

when Ian had to say "I love you." Lucy's heart nearly melted. Having those three

small words come out of his mouth. Of course they both were in character, but a

part of her felt like it was real. Lucy knew her and Ian were very close, they

tell each other practically everything. Like who they're dating and it never

gets weird between them. But there's a small part of her that wondered what it

would be like if they started to date. She knew that Ian wouldn't feel the same,

though.

After their scene was done, Lucy dashed off back to her dressing room. She

slammed the door shut and nearly fell onto her couch. She took deep breathes in

and equally deep breathes out. Lucy heard a knock on her door. When she didn't

answer, Holly poked her head in.

"Goose? What happened to you out there?" She asked questionably. Lucy shrugged,

not saying a word.

"Is there something wrong?" Holly stepped into her dressing room, closing the

door behind her.

"I don't know what happened, I usually don't freeze up like that. But saying 'I

love you' to Ian in character, it felt ..real." Lucy said as she looked up at

Holly. Holly smiled softly down at her.

"Do you like him? You know, more than a friend?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders

once more.

"Sort of. But I don't know if he likes me back. That doesn't matter though,

cause I really don't feel like messing up our friendship by dating him. I mean,

Ian is amazing and I care for him. If we ever dated and if it doesn't end well

.. Then I might lose him as a friend." She said. Holly stared at Lucy, trying to

find the right words to say.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I've been there before, lots of times actually. But

what you don't know is, if you two do end up going out in the future, you never

know the outcome." Lucy smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"I guess you're right." Lucy let out a small sigh. Holly patted her knee and

left her dressing room.

Holly was right. She doesn't know what will happen if her and Ian started

dating. It might end bad, but then again, it might not. Who knows what will

happen. Maybe they'll end up marrying each other. She smiled at the thought of

marrying Ian and having little Lucy and Ian's running around.

Ian knocked on her door, pulling her out of her trance.

"Hey there, Luce." Ian said as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, sorry for not doing my best today. I've been a little distracted lately."

Ian smile slightly.

"No, I get it. I've actually had some things on my mind as well." Ian said as he

came over to her couch and sat beside her. Lucy and Ian made instant eye contact

once he sat down. They gazed lovingly at each other. Lucy took all of her

strength to not kiss him right then and there.

"Oh really? And what are those things exactly?" Lucy teased as she scooted a

little closer to him, resting her elbow on the top part of the couch and her

hand on the side of her head.

"Well, I know we're really close and all .." He started to say. "But have you

ever thought of what it would be like if we y'know, dated?"

"Of course I thought about it, I think about it all the time!" she wanted to

say, but didn't.

"Ian.." Lucy said as she settled her hands on top of his knee. Ian looked down

at her hands, a little shocked that she was touching him. He quickly brought his

eyes back up to hers. Soon enough he crashed his lips onto hers. Lucy kissed him

back, but pulled away quickly. Lucy sprung up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, I thought.." He started to say. Lucy looked at him shocked and left

the room, slamming the door behind her. Ian cringed at the loud bang. He ran his

fingers through his hair and slapped the sofa.

Lucy ran out of the building and then towards her car.

Why did he kiss her? I mean, like she's been saying, she likes him but she

doesn't want to screw up their relationship. But now, everything got super

confusing.

Lucy jammed her keys into the ignition and drove out of the lot quickly. Once

she reached her apartment complex, she killed her car engine and climbed out,

slamming her door. All she wanted to do right now is scream at the top of her

lungs.

Lucy hurried up to her apartment, once she opened the door, Jack ran up to her

and barked as he rested his paws on her thighs.

Lucy smiled softly. "Hi, Jack!" she said in her baby voice, but stopped once she

realized her and Ian talked like that together.

She walked through her living room and into her bedroom. Lucy changed into some

running clothes; Black shorts, a white tshirt and a sports bra. She slipped on

her Nike running shoes and headed for the door.

Jack sat at the door with his leash in his mouth. Lucy smiled down at him.

"Wanna go for a walk, Jacky?" She asked and Jack responded to her by barking

twice. Lucy hooked his leash to his collar and they headed down the stairs and

started their run.

Lucy and Jack were running in downtown LA, which was a few miles from her

apartment. Lucy had her head down just incase she got recognized. As they passed

Starbucks, a young male came out of the building and Lucy ran into him, making

him spill his coffee all over himself.

"Oh my god! I am so so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright. Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked. Lucy lifted her head and

got a good look of him. The young male was a lot taller than she was, he had

blondish hair and hazel eyes. Lucy checked him out slightly.

"Talk about perfect timing.." she thought.

"Hello?" The young male asked, waving his hands in front of her face slightly.

"Oh, sorry! Uhm, I'm not in a hurry. I'm just taking my dog out for a run." Lucy

said gesturing to Jack.

He nodded.

"My name is Chris. And what's your name?" Chris asked.

"I'm Lucy." She replied, She held out her hand, waiting for him to take the

offer and shake it.

Chris firmly grasp her tiny hand and shook it. They stayed like that for a

while, smiling at each other until Lucy pulled away and scoffed.

"Anyways, how can I repay you by dumping your coffee all over yourself?" Lucy

asked.

Chris put his finger on his chin and tapped it.

"Well, give me your number and maybe we could get some coffee sometime. But

don't spill it, okay?" He asked with a wink.

Lucy giggled flirtatiously and nodded as she handed him her phone so he could

add his number into her contacts. Chris did the same.

"Here you go." Lucy said as she handed Chris's phone back.

"I'll be in touch." Chris said as he did the same and they went in separate

directions.

On the way back to her apartment, She got a text from Chris.

**"Can't wait to see you again, Luce. - C (;"** Lucy smiled down at her phone and

typed away on her touch screen.

_"I promise I won't spill your coffee on you this time. - L 3" _

As she reached the door to her apartment, she unlocked the door and let Jack off

his leash. She fell onto her couch and sighed happily. This should get her mind

off of Ian for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Pov:

The next day, Lucy came on set with a smile on her face.

She was in hair and makeup when Ashley and Shay came over to her. "Hey, Lucy Goosey." Ashley said with a smile. "Hey, girls." She replied.

Ashley and Shay stared at Lucy, considering they heard about what happened with

her and Ian yesterday.

"You okay, considering about the recent events that happened yesterday?" Shay

asked curiously. Lucy nodded her head.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Shay and Ashley looked at each other and then

back at Lucy.

"Uhm, because Ian told us what happened yesterday.. And plus, You've seemed

distracted."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine. I met someone new! His name is Chris and he's

seriously the sweetest guy ever! We're going out for coffee over the weekend."

Ian walked by over-hearing Lucy's conversation with the girls. His heart sank as

he settled down in his chair. Holly pranced over to Ian.

"Hey, Mr Harding." Holly said with a smile. Ian looked up at her with his sad puppy eyes and mumbled. "Hey, Holl." Holly looked at him concerned and sat down next to Ian.

"Something wrong?" Holly asked questionably. Ian shrugged his shoulders and sighed softy.

"Lucy and I kissed yesterday, offstage. And she left. She met someone new, now

she's raving about this new guy."

Holly settled her hand on his shoulder. "Ian, I know this not going to help. But maybe you should find someone else too."

Ian knew Holly was right. Maybe finding someone who isn't Lucy would be the

better option rather than obsessing over her.

After Ian and Lucy have finished their scenes together, they darted off stage,

ignoring each other. A older looking man was waiting near the crafts table. He

looked like he was two years older than him, meaning he was 5 years older than

Lucy. Ian noticed Lucy prancing over to him with a smile on her face. The older

man bent down and kissed Lucy on her lips while his hands rested on her hips.

The corners of Ian's mouth dropped as he saw Lucy and the older man go off to

her dressing room.

"If you were wondering, his name is Chris." Shay said as she rested her hands on

his shoulder.

"I dont care." Ian replied as he sipped on his coffee. Shay looked at him

questionably.

"Oh really?" Shay asked, Ian nodded. "Then explain the coffee on the floor," Shay pointed to Ian's broken cup. Ian looked down as Shay helped him clean up his mess.

"I just don't understand why she has to prance around with him. It's like she's

trying to rub her new boyfriend in my face.." Ian mumbled as he reached for more

napkins.

"She's just as confused as you are." Shay responded. "Maybe you two should

talk." She added.

Ian nodded as he threw away the drenched napkins in the trash can. Ian strode

towards Lucy's dressing room. As he was about to knock, Lucy opened up the door.

Her hair was messed up and her put together outfit wasn't as well put together.

"Ian.." Lucy said in a surprised tone.

"Could we talk?" Ian asked as he motioned to his dressing room.

Lucy looked back at Chris and nodded as she closed her dressing room door.

"Uh, sure." They walked a little way down the hall in an awkward silence. Ian

opened his door, stepping aside so Lucy could enter the room.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat down on his couch.

"I noticed you have a new boyfriend.." Ian said awkwardly. Lucy nodded her head

slightly.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend.. We just met yesterday." Lucy responded.

"Oh, well..That's not why I wanted to talk to you. I mean, it's sort of the

reason, but I just wanted to let you know .. I didn't mean to kiss you.."

Lucy cocked her eyebrow up slightly. "So, you throw your lips around with random girls?" Lucy asked jokingly.

Ian chuckled softly. "I mean..I'm sorry that I kissed you..I don't want our friendship to be awkward now that we've kissed off stage.."

Lucy got up from the couch. "It won't be. I promise." Lucy reassured him, she

settled her hands on his forearm and gave him a sincere smile. Ian looked down at his arm and then back up at Lucy. Their little 'moment' was ruined when someone knocked on Ian's door. Ian pulled away to see who's at the door. As he opened it, Chris stood in front of him.

"Uh, Is Lucy in there?" Chris asked. Ian stepped aside to let him in.

Lucy smiled as she acknowledge Chris's appearance. "You ready to go?" Chris asked. Lucy nodded slightly as Chris linked arms with Lucy.

"Yeah. Bye Ian." Lucy said as she gave him a small wave.

When Lucy and Chris left, they didn't shut the door. Ian stood in the middle of his dressing room, "Bye." He mumbled.

Lucy and Chris walked towards their cars. "So do you want to have dinner at my

place?" Chris asked. Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan." Chris gave Lucy a small peck on her lips and walked towards his car. Lucy opened her car door and settled in the driver's seat. She waited for Chris to pull out and she then followed him to his apartment.

Upon her arrival, Lucy parked her car in Chris's spare parking space. Chris waited for Lucy by a white post near the entrance of his apartment complex. She climbed out of her car and locked it then made her way to where Chris has been waiting for her.

"Ready?" Chris asked as he looped his arm around Lucy's tiny waist. They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and made their way down the hall towards Chris's apartment. Once they were in, Chris locked the door. Lucy roamed around the unfamiliar apartment, looking at Chris's family pictures.

"Uhm, where's the bathroom?" Lucy asked.

"Go through my bedroom, I have one in there." Lucy nodded her head and made her

way to the facilities.

Chris poured equal amounts of wine into some wine glasses. He spiked Lucy's

drink. As Lucy came out of the bathroom, Chris walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. "I poured us some wine. My mom brought it back from Europe. She told me it was

suppose to be really good.." Lucy looked at him suspiciously as she grabbed the

glass and took a sip.

Lucy moaned slightly as the alcohol went down her throat. "It tastes fruity!"

She exclaimed. Chris took a sip, watching her over his glass. Lucy gave him an uncomfortable

smile. "So.." Chris said as he scooted closer to Lucy. She backed away a few inches, but Chris took her glass and pushed her onto his bed. He started kissing her neck roughly. He bit down, making Lucy wince. "Chris, stop!"

Chris grabbed her hips forcefully and slammed her into the wall. He thrusted his

body against hers while she cried out in pain.

"Chris, serious stop! This isn't funny you're hurting me!" Lucy yelped as he

started to unbutton her jeans. She tried squirming out of his grasp, he'd slam her against the wall harder.

"If you'd corporate, this will be over soon, Luce.." He whispered angrily. Chris

smashed his lips onto Lucy's, but she didn't kiss him back. Chris stepped

backwards and slapped her across the face.

"What did I just say, bitch?" Lucy's eyes weld with tears as she obeyed Chris's

orders. "Aw, is the little actress going to cry? How do I know you're not faking? Maybe

you're actually enjoying this.." Chris mumbled against her skin. Lucy said nothing as he began stripping her clothes off.

After an hour of torture and pain, Lucy was gathering up her clothes shamefully.

What did she do to deserve this? she thought. Lucy slipped her shoes on and bolted out of Chris's apartment. Once she got to her car, she opened her car door forcefully and threw her purse into the passenger seat before tears streamed down her face. Lucy jammed her keys into the ignition, but her car wouldn't start.

"Come on, come on!" Lucy cried as she tried multiple times to make her car start. When it wouldn't budge, she slammed her head against the steering wheel, letting out a bunch of sobs out. She sniffled as she rummaged through her purse, searching for her phone. Lucy typed in Ian's number and waited for him to pick up. "Lucy?" Ian asked. Lucy sniffled before answering.

"Ian..Could you come pick me up?" She asked, trying not to sound upset.

"Of course. I'm on my way." Lucy let out a soft smile, even though Ian couldn't see her.

"Thank you." Lucy said before hanging up her phone. She took out some makeup

wipes and removed the smudged eyeliner from underneath her eyes.

Once Ian arrived, Lucy got out of her car and hugged him tightly, trying to hold

back her tears.


End file.
